


Domestic

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose"-Bubbly, Colbie Caillat
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandashorts (Lollipop_Panda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> I tried and it's the softest they would get ;; I mean technically the song just makes me think of lazy Sundays so it kinda fits. They do act like an old-married couple tho.

Shōgo’s eyes blinked awake as the obnoxious alarm of phone was going off. He groaned as he nuzzled the neck in front of him and pressed his chest on its back, like expecting them to merge together. Mouth now centimeters away from his boyfriend’s ear, he whispered.  
  
“Shū.”  
  
No response.  
  
“Shūūūū.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“It’s your phone.”  
  
“What about my phone.”  
  
“Alarm woke me up. Turn it off.”  
  
“So you’re taking revenge on me by waking me ?”  
  
“You’re closer.”  
  
“You could have dealt with it yourself. You just had to get up.”  
  
“It’s Sunday and we have nowhere to be. Just admit you forgot to turn off the alarm yesterday, take responsibility and deal with that _sound_.”  
  
Groaning, the black-haired man slid away and sat up on the bed. Extending an arm, he pressed a button on his phone that brought back complete silence in the bedroom.  
  
 _Finally._  
  
Shōgo was just about to succumb to the darkness again when an arm shook him.  
  
“What, now ?”  
  
“Well now, I’m awake. And it’s your fault.”  
  
“Just go back to sleep.”  
  
“Can’t.”  
  
“You’re such a pain in the ass.”  
  
“You’re the one who woke me up first.”  
  
“It was _your_ fault first.”  
  
“You still could have done something yourself. You owe me.”  
  
He snorted.  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“Hey, you’re the one who has no trouble falling back asleep. Once I’m awake, I’m awake. At 8 in the goddamn morning on a fucking Sunday.”  
  
God, what a pain.  
  
Groaning in frustration, he pushed his chest off the mattress and sat on his calves. He rubbed his eyes to chase away the sleepiness, then frowned at the other.  
  
“Happy now ? You fucker.”  
  
Shūzō looked at him, emotionless.  
  
“Overjoyed.”  
  
“I can’t believe we’re awake.”  
  
“ _I_ ’m awake. You look like you’re still sleeping.”  
  
“I’m not. I wish.”  
  
“Well you don’t look awake.”  
  
“I _never_ look awake when I just woke up.”  
  
“Fair.”  
  
“If you wanted me to look awake you should have given me my coffee first.”  
  
“Why would I make you coffee when you’re the one who’s supposed to do things for me ?”  
  
“What the fuck, Shū.”  
  
“That’s what owing someone means. You make it up to them.”  
  
“Is it what it’s about ? Want me to blow you ? God, Shū I swear I’ll deepthroat you so hard you’ll see stars and pumped the biggest load directly inside my stomach if you brew me coffee _first_ so that I can be operational for that.”  
  
Without a single word, the black-haired man got up and left the room. Only moments later, Shōgo could smell the delicious scent of coffee taking over their flat.  
  
He moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
